


thankful for you and always you

by galaxyksj



Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Kitten hybrid hongjoong, also pushing my fake jongho hyung agenda, caregiver seonghwa, he's doing an amazing job, just lots of love given, lots of kisses and hugs, other members are present but not main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyksj/pseuds/galaxyksj
Summary: everyone gathers to celebrate hongjoong's first thanksgiving!
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027993
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	thankful for you and always you

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this was requested by the amazing @AnnaKoval !! i hope you enjoy it i wrote this in the span of 2 days so forgive me if this seems like it's all over the place.
> 
> also, i tried my best to include everyone in this piece, even if it was just one sentence.
> 
> also also, hongjoong is the baby out of all of them - yes i am sneaking in my fake hyung jongho agenda.

hongjoong slightly hid his face in seonghwa's neck as the elder opened the front door.

"hi hongjoongie!"

"how's the little kitten doing?"

"happy thanksgiving... wait does he know what thanksgiving is?"

"hey! how's my hongjoong's been doing?"

the kitten recognized his sannie and yunnie hyung's voices, but grew weary of the unfamiliar guests. he felt his nerves heightening, shyly waving at his two hyungs but quietly melted, furthering himself deeper in seonghwa's arms.

"kitten, it's okay. these are my other friends, they are nice and wont hurt you, I promise." seonghwa watches as san closes the front door, everyone taking their shoes off and getting comfortable.

yunho dangles two plastic bags in his hands "I have the ingredients for the food" seonghwa smiles, feeling thankful for his friends for helping out. he knew he couldn't bring hongjoong out to the store with him- especially since thanksgiving being a few days away, the stores will be packed and he can't do that to the kitten, already knowing he would feel overwhelmed by the crazy commotion the public place would hold.

he does his best to pass hongjoong to san, but the kitten keeps a strong grip on the older; making the latter sigh. "I'm sorry guys, you'll have to start prepping the food without me."

"is everything okay, hwa?" he can make out mingi's muffled voice from the kitchen doorway

"hongjoong had a hard night last night and just this morning, I got him to sleep for a few hours" seonghws looks down at the kitten, who's eyes are glossy with unshed tears, pacifier placed inbetween his lips "I know he'll refuse for me to even put him down. I hope he'll be in a good mood later, it's hard to see him like this"

watching hongjoong look scared brings him back to the day where he found him in the cold and dark alleyway- he lightly shakes his head, he has to remind himself that hongjoong isn't that skinny and bruised kitten he used to be; sometimes he has hard days, but he's still adjusting.

"its okay, hyung" yeosang affectionately pats his back "we know how the little one can be"

wooyoung makes his way in from the kitchen, his custom-made apron tied tightly around his thin waist "yeah, and even though he doesnt feel comfortable with us, we love him dearly and will do anything to help out."

all his friends gather near seonghwa (but not too close or the kitten will become frazzled) doing their best to comfort their eldest hyung "thank you guys" he let's out a breathe of relief "I really appreciate it. I hope he'll be in a good mood later, for your guys' sake as well. he's adorable as hell when he's giggling and talkative"

"hopefully, but for now, this turkey isn't gonna prep itself" wooyoung drags a groaning jongho and yunho into the kitchen with him, the two hyungs not pleased with having to be stuck in the kitchen.

"how has he been adjusting, though?" san's voice was soft, the other hyungs getting comfortable on the couch; each and every one of them looking at seonghwa expectantly.

the older adjusts hongjoong a little tighter in his grip "for the most part, he's been doing well. he's starting to get comfortable around you and yunho, so that's a big step." seonghwa notices hongjoong staring between yeosang and mingi, whimpering as he hides his tail from being exposed. "my hwa" his voice sounding shaky and close to tears.

the older gently pats the kitten's bottom for reassurance "it's okay, kitten. hwa has to go help his friends with the yummy food. why don't you stay here with sannie hyung and your yeosang and mingi hyung, hm?"

hongjoong looks up at seonghwa with wide eyes, scared to be left alone with the new people; but somewhat feeling a little better when san opens his arms for the kitten. hongjoong will only accept affection from seonghwa's friends if they initiate it first (seonghwa has definitely noticed that, realizing it relieves a lot of pressure off his shoulders.) he was momentarily distracted by the hugs san was giving him in order for the older to sneak past him and into the kitchen.

back in the living room, the kitten was snuggly placed in san's arms, tail moving slowly in comfort. yeosang moved to sit criss-cross on the floor to be eye level with hongjoong.

"hi hongjoongie!" he smiled wide, sticking his hand out for the kitten to sniff "my name is yeosang, i am friends with your hwa"

hongjoong looked at yeosang with his hears perked up and slowly leaned his head down to sniff the hyungs hand. "me and mingi are very nice and we can't wait to spend time with you!"

"yeah!" mingi chimes in, showing off his pearly whites. while hongjoong nuzzles into yeosang's hand, mingi reaches over to affectionally smooth out his hair. hongjoong is full on basking in the affection, letting out small purrs, giggling softly to himself. san watches in fondness as he watches the kitten adjust to the other hyungs, he doesn't think he's ever seen hongjoong go this long without crying out for meowing for seonghwa; and in honesty, he's impressed. this isn't even his hybrid but he can't help but feel like he's watched him grow since day one.

the sound of hongjoong's loud laughter brings him out of his thoughts, his ears occasionally tickling his chin from his squirms to get away from yeosang and mingi's tickles. hongjoong's almost out of breath to try to make them stop "'top 'top no tickle no mo'!" the hyungs show the kitten mercy opting to let him get his breathing in regular pace, face still adorning a bright smile.

"hongjoongie, do you know what we are celebrating today?" mingi asks, earning a shake of the head. the bell from his collar making the older swoon in adoration. "we are celebrating thanksgiving. can you say thanks-give-ing?" mingi spaces out the words for the younger.

"'ank'ibing?" hongjoong looks up in approval, earning himself multiple nods from his hyungs.

"good job, dear!" san encourages making hongjoong clap his little hands. "everyone celebrates thanksgiving to show what they are thankful for and are appreciative of" mingi interjects.

mingi watches as hongjoong's eyebrows furrow, lips turned into a small pout. "you need to use smaller words for him, mingi" yeosang reprimands.

"what mingi hyung was trying to say is we celebrate with the people that make us happy and that we love very much and eat lots of yummy food" yeosang watches as hongjoong's eye slowly light up, as if the gears in his head make him grasp an understanding at what his hyung was telling him.

"is there anybody that makes you feel happy and that you love very much?"

hongjoong gasps, ears perking as higher than ever "my hwa! hwa ma'e me 'appy! i lov' my hwa!" all the hyungs coo at the kitten watching as he claps with excitement, loud mewls echoing through the room.

"hongjoongie~" the said kitten whips his head around to the sound of the voice he's all too familiar with. he looks around to his other hyungs gasping "hwa is 'ere, hwa is 'ere! it's my hwa!" hongjoong smiles ever so brightly.

"hi my kitten, were you a good boy?" seonghwa leans over to brush his bangs out of his face. "i goo' boy" he pats his tummy while nodding his head.

  
"that makes me so happy, we have one special job left and we need help from a big boy like yourself. do you want to help us?" hongjoong shrieks as he climbs over san's lap (not realizing his tail smacked him in the face) crawling over to seonghwa. the older scoops him in his arms placing him on his hips. "your wooyoung hyung is making cookies, but needs your help. do you want to stay here and help, baby?"

hongjoong is too distracted by the yummy smelling food and with the notion of cookies, he doesn't have time to fret over seonghwa leaving him with wooyoung and jongho. while there are no cries let out, jongho can tell the kitten feels a little nervous as he's hesitant to go near either of them; but letting hongjoong pour all the flour and sugar into the bowl was enough for the kitten to feel comfortable being alone with the two.

squeaky laughs and loud mewls can be heard from the kitchen followed by the sound of pots and pans clinking. the table is set, decorated with fake plastic leaves (courtesy of jongho) and big plates of food (thanks to wooyoung and yunho). mingi helps san set the plates and cutlery, while seonghwa makes his way into the kitchen.

"alright, the table is all set, how are we do...ing-" his voice fades as he sees the mess in front of him. hongjoong giggling into jongho's chest, licking the flour off his own hand. he can't even make out the counter- there's a pile of sugar and a few puddles of milk on the surface. wooyoung is sporting a flour covered handprint on his apron, hongjoong's brown fluffy hair caked together by droplets of egg yolk.

"hwa! we ma'e coo'ies!" hongjoong claps with excitement, losing his balance from the milk on the floor as he waddles over to seonghwa. without realizing the mess on him, he snuggles deep into the older's arms. he can't even feel annoyed or slightly irritated at wooyoung or jongho, it all fades away as he sees the bright smile on hongjoong's face. he's noticed how hongjoong wasn't too attached to him today and enjoyed spending time with his hyungs.

"my sweet little kitten, you're all messy! did you have fun helping your hyungs?" seonghwa does his best to untangle the knots from the dried egg; ultimately failing as he doesn't want to tug at the kitten's soft hair. he figures he'll just have to wait for bedtime to give the kitten a bath. wooyoung does his best to shake the excess flour out of his hair, jongho sneakily adding some more to the top of his head.

hongjoong nods, purring at the fingers running through his hair "'m a big boy i ma'e coo'ies with youngie and jongie hyungie!" seonghwa places a soft kiss to his forehead watching as the kitten nuzzles into the affection. "alright, my sweets, let's go eat now shall we?" hongjoong grabs onto seonghwa's hand, the older of the two leading him into the dining room.

-

seonghwa gave hongjoong his much needed bath while everyone helped him wash the dishes and pack away food for leftovers (or if they chose to take some home). the dinner went by smoothly; hongjoong only eating a few pieces of turkey while drinking his milk (seonghwa didn't want him to eat too much in one sitting as he could have an upset stomach during the night), and happily munching away on the cookies he helped his wooyoung and jongho hyung make.

when seonghwa emerges into the living, he's clad with a sleepy kitten clutched at his hip. he makes himself comfortable on the couch, handing hongjoong his blanket; the kitten gladly accepting it, nuzzling it as he places it in his mouth. "thank you guys for helping a lot today, i feel like im always saying it but never show it. i really do appreciate you coming here and accepting hongjoong as one of your own."

mingi walks over from his spot to place a kiss to hongjoong's forehead "it's no problem, we know you're busy all the time, this is the least we can do."

"yeah, and we love hongjoongie so much" jongho pipes in, smiling fondly at the kitten "we're really happy we got to see the bubbly side of him today"

one by one, each of the hyungs place a kiss on hongjoong's head before leaving with a farewell. just as wooyoung closes the door behind him, hongjoong lets out a long yawn. seonghwa cradles him closer to his chest "my kitten, you had a pretty long day today, huh?" the kitten merely nods, eyes shiny and wide looking up at seonghwa "let's go to bed now, you can rest all you want, i'm very happy my kitten had fun today"

"hwa ma'e me 'appy, i lov' my hwa" hongjoong mumbles sleepily into his blanket, purring in content. seonghwa kisses him sweetly in response.

"and i love my baby kitten so very much. i don't know if you realize but you really make hwa feel very happy inside you mean a lot to me and i will do whatever it takes to keep you happy and saf" seonghwa strokes his hair in reassurance.

"no 'eave me hwa, ne'ber 'eave me" hongjoong slightly leans up to place a tiny kitten lick on seonghwa's cheek. seonghwa closes his eyes, leans his forehead against the others

"and i promise i never will" he makes his way to shut the living room lights off before heading to their bedroom, along the way hearing the familiar sound of purrs from the kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> also to clarify, these stories don't follow a timeline and don't go in order. and i just realized that every single one of these so far start out with a clingy or crying hongjoong lol i hope that won't get too repetitive as im still trying to show his adjustment around the others, and as you can see, it's a slow process, but he is getting there.
> 
> feel free to request! i know i've mentioned this before but since i am in love with this series, once i get a request i immediately begin to write it. that's why my chapters will either be uploaded the same day or a day apart (but since i am returning back to work in a few days, upload schedule (and writing time) will be spaced out.)


End file.
